In general, a fuel tank is provided with a plate-shaped baffle having a predetermined length and a plurality of through holes, such that fuel (or oil) supply as well as noise reduction due to oil splashing can be efficiently performed.
In particular, a plastic fuel tank having an advantage of weight reduction compared to a steel material is formed integrally with the baffle by molding a parison in an extrusion blow molding machine during parison molding.
Thus, while the plastic fuel tank formed using the parison has an advantage in that the structure and shape of the baffle are not limited due to the ease of assembly with the fuel tank, it is difficult to precisely maintain the assembly position of the baffle during the parison molding.
To this end, the baffle is held in an accurate assembly position with the aid of a separate device, such as a baffle loading pin, a slide core, etc.